HOTEL SUITES AND HOT TUBS
by LUXEMBOURG
Summary: THIS IS A NIALL X HARRY ONE DIRECTION FANFIC


**Hey you guys it's me I'm back and ready to give you another awesome fan fic. This one is a bit different for this is the first non-anime fic I've ever wrote so please be nice to me T.T**

**I do not own one direction just this story rated m for a reason boyxboy don't like get the fuck out.**

**Hot tubs and hotel suits **

**Niall's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

There we were, we have been on tour for god knows how long. Thousands of girls in the concerts, screaming our names, and singing our songs. What group of pop stars wouldn't want that? Yes we are living it up but there are sometimes where we just want some guy time. Where we can just be us. So that is how we ended up at this five star Hilton hotel. The guys and I were finally given a break from our record contractors breathing down our necks. So when we checked in we were assigned rooms. And I was lucky enough to get a room with my best friend harry. Don't get me wrong I love the other guys I really do they are great, but harry and I have always been real close. So we hauled our junk up to the room and settled in. harry being the spazz he is, was running around the room, completely amazed by everything. I myself was rummaging around in my carry on when I heard harry let out a shriek. "Oh my god niall check it out bro they have a hot tub!" he yelled at me from the balcony. I went over to investigate and found out much to my surprise they did indeed have one. "Dude we should go and hang in the hot tub!" harry suggested happily immediately stripping off his shirt and running into the hotel room looking for his swim trunks. Once he found them he changed quickly right there. I swear that boy was the most open book of a man I have ever met. He didn't care whether or not I was standing there. He paced the room as I slowly grabbed my things; I wasn't going to argue with him. I would just end up losing and be forced into the tub anyway so I figured I'd save myself the trouble. "Niall you're taking too long" he complained like a little kid and I walked into the big bathroom and changed quickly. When I had finally come back out harry grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hall. This was the procession until we reached the hot tub. Harry, with a laugh jumped in and ended up splashing me. I groaned and slowly crawled in. I had to admit the water was heavenly and I let myself relax, however that was short lived when I felt harry sit down next to me. I looked over to see him staring at me, just staring. I started to feel a little uncomfortable with this so I coughed a bit. In Harry's infinite wisdom he asked me the dumbest question ever. "Why are you wearing a shirt in the hot tub?" I looked at him and as a slight blush dusted over my cheeks. "Harry you know I'm self-conscious about my body." I groaned.

He grinned at me. "Dude it's just me here with you, don't worry I'm not going to tease you." He said as he put his hand under the water. At first I didn't know what he was doing until I felt his finger brush over my stomach as he pushed my shirt up. "Harry no. I really don't feel comfortable." I said. He looked at me with those big brown eyes. "Please?" he asked. I don't know why but I let him remove my shirt. He tossed the thing over his shoulder and a goofy grin covered his face. "My my my niall. Who knew you were hiding this beautiful body under those clothes." He said with a grin. My face went ten shades of red. "Aw surely you've know how I feel about you niall." He said as his finger slowly traced a pattern on my tummy. "w-what?" I squeaked a bit girlishly. Instead of talking he used his actions. His hand slid over my stomach and slowly ran over the muscles in my abdomen. I could have pulled away, but I didn't. I guess I forgot to mention, I was madly in love with my best friend. His eyes scanned my face he could tell I was uneasy. Then he used his secret weapon, he began to sing my favorite song that the band ever made. "Your insecure, don't know what for…" he started his mouth right next to my ear and I shuddered. His voice was so captivating. It wasn't hard to understand why he had millions of fan girls and even fan boys (cough Austy cough). "Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you." He continued. His hands slid up my chest and he wrapped his arms around my neck and seated himself in my lap. "Baby you light up my world like nobody else." He said looking me deep in the eyes. "The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed." He brushed my bangs from my face and I looked at him as he leaned in closer. I looked away and down not able to look him in the eye, I was starting to get a little flustered. My swim trunks were just a slight bit too tight. He lifted a hand to my face and pulled my chin up forcing me to look him in the eye. I know he could see the lust starting to form there. "But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know, you don't know your beautiful." He concluded and finally pressed his lips to mine. The feeling was amazing and I couldn't contain myself any longer.

I ran my tongue against his bottom lip asking permission to his mouth. He gladly opened up allowing me to explore. I shoved my tongue in his mouth with a bit of force. I don't know why but I was slowly coming out of my shell. I felt safe with harry, I trusted him and he trusted me, that is just how we work. As I was mapping out the span of his mouth with my tongue, he laced his fingers in my hair. He tugged gently at the strands. However he wasn't going to stop there. He pulled away from my mouth and I protested and pouted slightly angry that my new toy was starting to not comply. He gave me a wolfish grin and ground his hips down. "You're so fucking hot." Harry growled in my ear and I stood quickly. I had had enough I need him now. "Follow me if we're going to do this we are doing it my way." I surprised myself when I said this my voice had dropped a bit and took o n a lusty tone. Harry smiled like a kid and hopped out of the hot tub and followed me. I quickly ran down the halls with harry chasing close behind. A couple of staff members looked at us like we were a bunch of stupid kids. Obviously they didn't see the front of our swim trunks.

The second we reached the room I slammed the door shut and locked it knowing that Liam had a bad habit of walking in without knocking first. The second I turned back around I grabbed harry and pulled him close. He was breathing heavy from running but I didn't care I wanted this boy and I wanted him now. I quickly claimed his mouth completely dominating him. He gave a husky moan sending vibrations through my mouth and I moaned in return. He started to back up toward the bed until he hit it with the back of his knees and fell back onto the bed. He dragged me down with him and we returned to our snogging session. I pulled away and while I caught my breath I busied myself with pressing open mouth kisses down his torso. He was a panting mess below me but he never once got rid of that smirk. God he turned me on with the grin. I nibbled on the pulse point on his neck making sure to leave a mark claiming him as mine and only mine. Let's see him smooth talk his way out of this later with the rest of the guys. I grew tired of him wearing those damn swim trunks to I peeled them off him. He was gorgeous. He laid there the light hit him and he looked as if he was glowing. I let my eyes drift down over his well toned body. My fingers slowly traced down his sides and he squirmed. Lower still my hands went until they reached their destination. I wrapped my hand around his member and gave it a couple languid strokes; his mouth fell open in a breathless moan. "Do you like that harry?" I asked a bit unsure of myself being a virgin. "God yes niall." He answered back and gave me a reassuring smile. I had continued to stroke him not quite sure what to do, because like I said, I was a virgin. Harry sensed this and sat up. "Don't worry my love I'll teach you." He said and pressed his lips to mine then pulled away as he tugged at my own swim trunks. "First get this damn thing off before I go insane." He groaned. I complied and let him take them off. Before I knew what he was up to he had dropped his head down between my legs and looked up at me with that oh so sexy grin of his. "Harry what are you?" before I could finish my sentence harry wrapped his mouth around my swollen member and licked the underside. Embarrassingly I bucked my hips. "I'm sorry." I said shyly he just kept on with his ministrations. The feeling was indescribable. His mouth was so hot and wet. Using his teeth he scrapped the underside of my dick and I gasped out. He chuckled a bit at my reactions and sent vibrations up my spine and went straight to my groin. He pulled back with a pop. "My my eager are we my little toy are we?" he grinned "shut up." I was so embarrassed.

"Well it's time for the main event because if I have to look at your sexy body any longer I'm going to burst." Harry rasped out and looked at me waiting for something. "Harry I-I don't know what I'm supposed to do." I admitted shyly, harry leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to my already abused mouth. He leaned in next to my ear and whispered what I had to do and I blushed so red I rivaled that of a tomato. He grabbed my hand and took my fingers into his mouth, as he slowly and sensually sucked on them. He kept eye contact the entire time. He soon removed my fingers from his mouth and he scooted back on the bed. I followed a bit timidly. He laid back and moved his knees apart giving me accesses to him. I moved in slowly unsure but when I saw the complete trust and love in his eyes I knew I would be ok. I took a deep breath and slowly traced the ring of muscles with a finger before pressing a single digit in. after I few seconds I added a second and harry let out a gasp. My eyes flew up quickly afraid that I had hurt him. There was a slight grimace on his face but mostly pleasure. "Are you ok? Should I stop?" I started to pull my fingers back. "Oh god no niall. Don't stop" he whined and pressed himself back down on the digits. Once I was sure he was really ok I started to scissor my fingers inside him. He groaned and squirmed. I continued my ministrations and pushed my fingers in a bit deeper, when harry suddenly let out a strangled cry. "Oh god! There niall! Do that again." He begged I complied and pressed that spot inside him again and he let out a keening noise. I smiled knowing that it was me making him make these delicious noises. "I need you niall now please fuck me" he cried out and I pulled my fingers out and he gave a cry of protest. Not having any lube I did the next best thing and spat in my own hand and slicked up my cock before I lined myself up to his entrance. "Are you sure harry? We don't have to do this If you really don't want to?" I said unsure of myself again. I was afraid I wasn't doing it right and I desperately wanted to please him. I loved him too much. "Please niall I'm begging you please fuck me into the mattress. I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow." He begged using his filthy little mouth to get at my dark side. He knew that turned me on and he was fully exploiting it now. I growled and pressed my cock inside him and hissed at the feel of his hot tight walls closing on me. "God damnit harry so fucking tight. Nngggh." I let out a groan and he in reply moaned but it was still filled with pain. I pushed in all the way and stopped. He squirmed and I could tell by the look on his face that it hurt him. "I'm sorry love I'll move only when you are ready." I soothed and pressed my lips to his in an attempt to distract him from the burning pain in his arse. He moaned and opened his mouth and shared a passionate kiss. Our mouths moved in sync with each others. I had to pull away because the human body apparently can't survive without air. I looked him in the eye and smiled slightly; he gave an experimental wiggle of his hips and finally nodded at me telling me I could move. I slowly pulled out and pressed back in slow and languid thrusts keeping my eyes glued to his face. Harry gave a content sigh and gently rocked his hips with mine. He tossed his head back and moaned. "More please niall I need more." He begged and I picked up my pace trying to angle my hips to hit that sweet spot that made harry moan wantonly in pure joy. "Aaaaaaaah yes niall right there please again." He cried out and his muscle flexed a bit and tightened around my dick. I groaned in response and thirsted harder into the bundle of nerves. With each thrust his cries grew louder and more desperate as he neared his climax. I could feel my own coming on and reached down to stroke harry in time with my thrusts. So much pleasure was coursing through harry that he just couldn't take it anymore and with a sexy wail he came. His hot walls clamped down from the force of his release and pulled me over the edge as well.

I collapsed down next to him on the bed and pulled out of him with a wet pop. We laid there panting basking in the afterglow of our coupling. He was the first to break the silence. "Holy shit niall; you're a freaking animal in the sack." He grinned and turned his head to see me ten shades of red. "I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked scared that I had caused him some sort of pain. He chuckled and kissed me lovingly. We laid there and just kissed with feather light touches here and there. I yawned and was starting to nod off a bit. "Sleep love, but before you do can I tell you a secret?" he asked I nodded happily and laced our fingers together. "That was actually my first time too." He admitted and for the first time that night he blushed darkly and became a bit shy. I looked at him dumbfounded. "Really but you knew what you were doing" I said he nodded "only because I wanted to make you comfortable. I love you niall." He said and tenderly kissed me again. "I love you too harry." I said and kissed back, however the realm of sleep was calling me and I surrendered to its sweet release. Curling up in each other's arm both of us fell asleep happily.

THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ok wow I started typing this at like 11:30 pm and now finished it at 1:22 am damn you to hell Austy. I'm so friggin sleepy. So I'm sorry if you guys think this is complete trash. T.T anyway pleases review and tells me what you think. Oh and FYI ladies back off niall is MINE AND MINE ONLY. AND HARRY IS AUSTY'S. *grabs her crowbar and beats off ten fan girls* ok enough of my sleep deprived banter night.**


End file.
